


(podfic of) nerves more

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, First Time, Genderswap, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[]author summary] Stiles only knows the boys are home from college when he sees the Camero. It's a beautiful car, unusual - Laurent's car, but what's Laurent's is Derek's is Laurent's, rarely ever any distinctions - and Stiles is certain he sees it, idling in the corner of his vision when he talks to Scott, but when he turns around there isn't anything there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) nerves more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nerves more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496429) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



Duration: 30 minutes  
Size & Format: 25MB .mp3 file

download the mp3 [from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gu55nd1ycjowovg) | [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nerves-more)

*

Thanks to 1001cranes for giving me permission to record this, and as always, to Dodificus for enthusiastic nudging and beta.

All feedback is warmly welcomed!


End file.
